The new variety of strawberry was discovered as a seedling in a controlled breeding plot in Ventura County, Calif., U.S.A., on or about October, 1992. The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants named `Mr. P` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,840) and the Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc. variety `R1` (unpatented) in an on-going breeding program. The original plant of this invention was asexually reproduced by stolons in a nursery in McArthur, Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Ventura County, Calif. where the claimed `MONTALVO` variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction. `Montalvo` differs from `Mr. P.` being less strongly everbearing and possessing stronger plant vigor. The fruit size of `Montalvo` is on average larger than that of `Mr. P,` and the new variety is less susceptible to fruit bronzing than `Mr. P.` `R1` is a partially everbearing variety, whereas `Montalvo` is fully everbearing. The achenes of `R1` are more raised and more widely-spaced than those of `Montalvo.` Lastly, the inflorescence of `R1` branches at a lower frequency than that of `Montalvo.`